Borderline
by Flawed Sanity
Summary: AU. Welcome to the Borderline! A beautiful and breathtaking world right between Heaven and Hell. Now, you'll be wondering who you are and why you're even here. So to be blunt, you all ceased to exist thanks to a common denominator, suicide. Now, let's see who wins and gets to live the ideal life each and everyone of you want oh so dearly! WARNING: Character Death ON HIATUS


_Disclaimer: The image I used for the cover belongs to __Nijuuni from deviantART._

Borderline

Prologue: The 0th Day- Transition's Gate

* * *

"Let's meet again... in the next life." A soft voice barely audible echoed across the realm.

Darkness filled the world, its very essence clashed with the faint light that amassed at a single point. The dim lights swirled and solidified beneath an incredibly tall white door. It was in the image of a two-dimensional obelisk and was double-paneled, each having a single diamond-shaped stained glass window. Inches near it, a blond boy laid unconscious.

He stirred, hearing the weak voice. Groggily, he got up and looked around dazed. There was no one else around. The voice sounded eerily familiar. Yet the statement bore no particular meaning to him.

With dull eyes, the boy walked to the door. It was the only thing in sight. "Where am I?" he asked out loud, his head sinking in silent frustration. He stared at the white ground, unsure of what to do next. He recalled nothing. His past, how he ended up there and even his own name. They were all gone, mere blanks in their stead.

A light shimmering sound came from above. He slowly raised his line of sight to the pinnacle of the door. Atop the two panels was an inverted _V_-shaped stained glass window, a golden heart at its center. The heart was shining a strange amber light. The boy felt a chill at the sight of it. "You are at the _Gateway of Transition._" A deep voice laced with ill intent came from the heart.

Startled, the boy took a step back instinctively. His face remained expressionless, like he was incapable of feeling. "Who are you?" he questioned the dark voice warily.

"I'm what's left," the voice sounded unsure. "or maybe I'm all there ever was."

"I meant your name." he corrected, slightly irritated with its cryptic answer.

"My name is of no importance. What about you, do you remember your true name?"

The nameless boy's face fell. He didn't answer, but his silence said it all.

"Do you wish to remember?" the voice began, sounding tempting enough to convince a man to kill himself. "By opening this door, you may have the chance to truly and finally exist. And if not, at the very least you may recall your name."

In front of the heart, golden photons began to take shape, a key. But it was oddly shaped. First of all, it was over-sized, practically the size of a sword. It had a silver grip and blade, the end having a crown key teeth. It had a golden guard that also seemed to function as a pommel, as it connected with the end of the grip.

The key floated in midair, but steadily moved to the boy's hand. He accepted it.

But the blond only stared into space, his frown deepening. He felt a sudden urge to agree to whatever the mysterious voice was recommending. But he couldn't rid of the conscience in his head that said otherwise. Something about the dark voice felt horribly wrong.

He shook his head, a firm rejection. The boy threw the key onto the ground of light. The sound of vibrating metal echoed.

"Oh?" The voice sounded sincerely surprised. It was as if a monkey had just refused to follow what the rest of its kind did. "What's the meaning of this? Are you holding yourself back for some reason? Do you not believe me? Or— do you fear me?"

The boy considered its words. All of them seemed to apply to him at a certain extent, but the primary reason for rejecting the key lied elsewhere. In some unfathomable way, he felt content. Remembering his name or his past, would do him no good.

"Peculiar. All of your kind so far have sought for a second birth the very moment they had the chance." The boy raised a brow, the voice made itself sound like some sort of spectator, like a scientist that took pleasure in observing wild animals right before dissecting them as lesser beings.

"You interest me, neophyte. Against your knowledge and will, and by mine, you shall take part in the _Colludium_." The key he had thrown vanished in a flash of white. The door opened on its own. Violent gales pulled the boy to the doorway. He grasped whatever platform he stood on. But it was futile, silver and obsidian chains came from the door, pulling him in by force. "Make it more amusing, will you?"

The boy closed his eyes; the other side of the door was filled with nothing but sheer cold darkness. He thought of the mysterious voice that goaded him to come here willingly. When he recalled the memory, its voice somehow felt disgusting, sickening even.

"Welcome to the Borderline!" He heard the utterly disgusting voice one last time, before he once again, fell into slumber's arms.

_A/N: I updated it to suit my standards. The first upload was impulsive and a mere test to see how well this story would be received. I'm glad some people are interested, so I'll try my best to upload fast. But it takes time to sort through my ideas and find time to write._

_By the way, since this story is gonna be all about suicidals fighting each other in a life or death battle royale for a chance to live the perfect life, I could really use some creative backgrounds for the characters, like how and why they committed suicide. As a boost, I'll give you guys some of the participants: Roxas, Axel, Xion, Vanitas and Riku._

_I hope you people review. Positive or Negative, I just wanna hear your opinion._

_~FS~_


End file.
